Emiko
This character is old and will probably never be used again. its here for memories. new version of emiko is at ''Celeste. '''Emiko '''is an ice mage. Personality Emiko is very kind, but she is also hot-headed. She is also very bold. She travels with caution, so she gets startled easily. She is also very mischievous. She speaks mostly Japanese, but speaks English too. She doesn't really get along with people. Appearance Emiko as a mage.jpg|Emiko Emiko has pink hair and golden eyes. She mostly wears her hair up. Emiko wears a white dress with blue flowers and gold-ish ribbons along her dress. She wields a staff with a pink diamond on it. She can summon any element with this. '''Ice Sword': She can freeze her foes with this and it's attack power is very high. It can shoot ice beams, and if it makes contact with fire, its attack weakens. History She was training for a war coming up in her country, and they were training with magic. Emiko chose ice, and she became an ice mage. Emiko now Emiko lives in a small house in the forest. She has a training center outside the forest. When she does alot of attacks, her magic goes down and she gets very tired. She goes to the market daily to buy food, or the mage market, she buys potions to keep her magic up and other mage items. Her magic is quite destrutive, even though it's ice. Her best friend is Rina.? She doesn't like snow much. Her house is also specially made to be fire-proof.She is 14. Emiko's house It looks small, but it's medium size inside. It has a huge basement. Magic and abilities Ice Barrier:'Emiko can make a barrier out of ice to protect againist ''most attacks. 'Ice Bow and Arrow:'Emiko's minor weapon. It looks like a normal bow and arrow, but it is made of ice. 'Ice Tiger Lily:'Emiko makes tons of ice flowers that are sharp, and throws them at her foe. '''Icicle: Emiko makes the sky(or ceiling) full of icicles and drops them on her foe. Ice wind:'''Emiko makes a chilly wind pass by, most of the time, it freezes her foes. '''Ice animals: Emiko can make animals out of ice and use them to help her attack her foes. When the animals are done, they shatter. Ice wing attack:'''Emiko makes a sharp ice wing and uses it to attack or defend. '''Ice tornado: '''Emiko makes a huge tornado and uses it to chase or stall her foes. '''Ice Flame: '''Emiko makes tons of small ice (solid) flames. She throws them at her foe and they either explode, or melts.(it's very hot water when it melts) They're also heat-seeking. She can also tell if they found someone. She can use them to find people, and when they find the person, she can shatter them. '''Ice Punch: Emiko's fist gets covered in ice, and she uses it to freeze her foes. Shatter:'Emiko can shatter anything she froze.(not people) '''Ice Blade:'A bunch of sharp blades come from Emiko's arms and they are likely to hit her foe. This move you can't dodge. 'Ice Cage:'A huge cage of ice appears and traps her foes. This is one of her breakable magic. 'Mood Ice:'Emiko's ice turns darker as she gets angrier. The darker it is, the more damage it does. 'Ice wing:'Emiko makes a wing that allows her to fly. 'Water Slash:'A string of water appears and Emiko hits her foe back with it. 'Wave:'Emiko can summon a wave from above, from a body of water, or from the ground. Learned from doing Water String many times. 'Fire Rage:'Happens when she's angry, or when she's furious at the snow/blizzard.She can also summon it. She learned this on accident. 'Immense Magic Power:'Emiko can go a very long time without using magic potions. When she's tired, her magic is quicker to go down. '''Strong Magic:Emiko has been taught to make her magic more durable. Her magic takes a lot of hits to break. Category:Female CharactersCategory:Non-god charactersCategory:Role playing characterCategory:Mage